


The Green Eyed Cat

by TheLlamaLife



Category: Cat - Fandom, emo - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Bike, Cat, Cats, Emo, Green Eyes, Hope, Love, Mutant, Story, Talking Animals, brown fur, care, dark hair, eyed, green - Freeform, green eyed cat, motor cycle, mutantion, neko, scene, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLlamaLife/pseuds/TheLlamaLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran. I couldn't breath anymore. I couldn't even feel my bare feet hitting the forest floor. I just ran. I needed to get away from those people. Why would they do that to children? Why would they take so little care of me? Why would they do that to their own child? What will become of me now? Will I end up like those children who have been horribly mutated? Someone help me, please? Anyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Cat

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Adrian Hue? Are you here? Hue!" I lifted my head from my arms. I raised my hand and mumbled about my teacher resembling a horse. "Well, next time answer. And do not fall asleep in my class!" I mumbled a bit louder this time. "Is there something you would like to share, Adrian?" I stood up and walked up to the front of the class and clapped my hands together.

"Mrs. Plui. I just wanted to say that I believe that science is the most unimportant subject in school. And your mom and dad must have been proud when they saw you the first time in that barn." I smiled at her and sat back at my seat. Mrs. Plui was baffled. She turned around and began writing on the board. I high-fived the guy next to me. He looked like he was about to say something but the only thing that came out of his mouth was the loud ringing of the bell. I was confused.

________________ ________________ ___________________ ________________________ ______________

Brrrrrrrrring. I woke up. My brown hair was in my face. I had my arms crossed over each other in front of me. Was that a dream? Yeah, it was. For a few reasons; One, I would never talk back to a teacher. Two; I would never be high fived by anyone. I'm highly infamous in my school. Three; I would never have the courage to go up to the front of the classroom. I packed up my stuff and headed out of science. It's my last subject before the end of the day. I was happy to go home. I've always hated school. I moved here to Florida when I was eight. Not really moved, but I ran from North Carolina and survived enough to be taken in my a nice elderly couple. I didn't really have a home I guess, now that they were dead. Home is where your heart is. I obviously don't have a heart because I didn't go to their funeral. Sure I loved them but they weren't family. No one was. So now I live alone in an apartment. I walked to my locker and got tripped by a jerk. If you're wondering why I'm so infamous here and Oakland Public High School it's actually not all because of the funeral. I was infamous since I had entered Oakland Elementary. I was introduced to the class. I didn't say anything so people figured I was shy. True, but I can get over that. For some reason I was born with a "good lookin' face" according to my aunt (not related by blood) I have bright green eyes that have a few flecks of amber in them. Soft, dark brown hair that just covers my ears. I have pale skin that makes my eyes seem even brighter. But my eyebrows were placed a bit high up so it always looks like I'm arching my eyebrows. Anytime someone talked to me I'd look up and they'd think I wanted to be alone.

One thing about that is some girls like that bad boy attitude. I get asked out sometimes. I don't know what to say, so they think they've been rejected. Sometimes I just look up and they squeal. I guess I'm somewhat popular. Only to a few people though. I got my backpack and headed out the huge wooden door. I have long legs so I go down the stairs two steps at a time. I walked down to my motorcycle that I bought with the money i got from the couple that looked after me. No, I didn't do it to look cool or get girls. I just like the way that I feel like I'm flying when I ride it. I put on my helmet and start it up. Suddenly I feel a pain in my leg and i hear a few clicks against my bike. I looked around and saw a bunch of poptarts. Uh, not the food. I call the people who wear too much make up and the towering idiots behind them poptarts. Always have. Always Will. They were throwing rocks at me and my bike. This happens regularly. Now I speed off on my bike as they tauntingly whistle and throw more things at me. Once, even tacks were thrown at me. I let them have their fun. I sped off towards my house. I passed a homeless man and threw ten bucks at him. His life is probably worse than mine. When I got home I opened the door and quietly said. "I'm home." to no one. Or at least what I thought was no one. I walked into the bedroom and saw a cat. It had eyes like mine, bright green with flecks of amber, only it's eyes were that of a cat of course. It's fur was the same dark chocolate as my hair. I didn't move. I stared and it stared back. It hopped down from the desk in the corner of the room. It sat right in front of me.

"Welcome home." It said in a calm voice. Did...Did a cat just talk to me?!


End file.
